Clash: Team Hope vs. Team Heart
Seijaku Ichi was sitting nervously in a corner as Shiawase and their resident hothead argued away. Then a cry arose from the crowd as Gorrion anoounced the teams. "And now, we have a spectacular for you. Team hope. Team Heart" Again, another cry arose. "Uhhmm, Yuki if you don't mind, do you still have those sandwiches you brought?" Ciel asked, becoming obsessed with Yukidomari's "creations", who could blame him? It is one of the best. "Yeah, I brought a lot for this day." She replied, she knew Ciel would like it. Margin on the other hand, was staring at his gauntlet. That gauntlet was still filled with mystery. Hisui moved up to take his place in the arena after Gorrion asked each team to bring their competitors up. He started waving his sword about, soaking up the attention of the crowd. Gorrion continued. "Team Heart! Your first combatant please!" Yuki stood up, again with that casual cheery face. She stepped in the arena while humming a song, one would think that she's quite the childish one in the group but all else should be revealed later. "Hey!" She greeted her opponent. "I'm Yukidomari Heart! Nice to meet you, now, if you don't mind....I'll start with the killing now.." "Will you now? That is a very nice thing to say. Shows your very cocky" He pointed the end of his sword at her before flash stepping behind her, slashing at the back of her neck. Spinning her body, Yuki dodged the blade. She grinned while she propelled herself into the air, unlike the first match, she'd try to hold herself as much as possible. Landing on the head of Hisui with her hand, her stance make it seems like she's performing for the crowd. With another spin, her body bended down, both of her feet aiming at Hisui's face. Hisui saw the attack and raised his arms to guard. When the kick hit he tried to throw of Yuki by pushing his arm forward. Yuki became outbalanced, she fell on the ground with the head first hitting. "Yuki!" Margin yelled, worried about what just happened. "Im alright.." Yuki sat on the floor, her voice echoing. Hqer skin becoming paler, her hair becoming black. Her bangs covered half of her face, only allowing the lower part to be seen. A grin was obvious, it seems her hollow just took over. "Shit.." Margin's eyes widened, knowing how much trouble this could be. "Can you still continue?" Gorrion asked, in which Yuki ''replied she is. "'I'm good, let's continue...this...'''" A chuckle was heard, she started giggling, evident to losing her sanity. A worried look ran across Hisui's face as he saw what his oponent was doing, he still steeled himself to face her. "I don't know what is happening but it won't make a difference, I'll still win." Hisui raised his guard, "Yakeato, Hi no Doragon!" His sword instantly melted and reformed around his hands, leaving a pair of gloves on his hands spurting flames angrily to Yuki. "Lets go!" He charged forward, sending a baarage of flaming attacks at her.